The present invention relates to memory device technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to memory cell structure and operation mechanisms.
In conventional memory technologies such as phase change memory and metal oxide memory, the fundamental data storage mechanism is resistance change. Phase change memory, for example, utilizes the difference in resistance between a material's crystalline and amorphous states to create binary data storage. However, as the drive to scale down memory cell size continues, the resistance of such memory cells increases and the amount of current during read operations decreases. As a result, speed and reliability of read operations become an issue.
Read current can be increased by using more conductive memory cell materials. However, more conductive memory cells requires greater programming current as well, which is not suitable for high density memory arrays. Additionally, ease of integration and cost efficiency exist as issues to be considered. Thus, a new memory cell not limited to the aforementioned issues would be beneficial.